It All Started With A Wedding
by HowObjectionable
Summary: In which the Doctor is reunited with his daughter, there are cat people, Donna wants a dress and Jack is murdered a few times. Enjoy! Oh, and nothing's mine. If it was, why am I writing fanfiction, hmm?
1. Chapter the First

**Okay, so I decided to do a little sweet Jenny x Jack. Because the pairing's awesome. Even if you hate it, give the fic a go, please?**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Shopping**

"A wedding! We've got to go, Doctor! Oh, I've got to get a dress! Let's go shopping!"

The Doctor pulled a face. "Can't you just pick one out of the wardrobe?"

Donna looked at him as if he'd slapped her. "How _dare _you say something like that?"

"What?"

"A woman can't wear a recycled dress to a wedding!"

"But-"

"And you, you're not wearing that ridiculous coat!"

"I-"

Donna gave him a piercing glare. The Doctor raised his hands in defeat and started manipulating the TARDIS controls.

--

Now, I suppose it's time for me to let you know what this was all about. For that, we must go back about an hour or so (It's hard, of course, to keep track in a time machine). Donna had been in her room, and the Doctor had been playing about with the control panel when a mobile phone rang. No, sorry, that's almost correct. _His _mobile phone rang. The one that Martha had given him.

"Hello?" he'd ask, jumping to his feet and answering it almost at once.

"Doctor?"

"Martha!"

"Listen, I can't be on for long, but I had to invite you. Tom and I are getting married!"

"Yes, I know." The Doctor replied. He raised his eyebrows, even though she couldn't see. He already _knew _she was engaged. She had been for over a year.

"No, you idiot, I mean tomorrow!"

"What?"

"Yes, that's right, tomorrow."

"Oh. And…"

"And I want you and Donna to come."

"Oh. Err…when's tomorrow?"

Martha told him the date, then ended the call, finishing it with a "And don't you dare not show up!"

"What's going on?" demanded a voice from behind the Doctor. He turned around and saw a ginger woman with a demanding expression on her face.

"Eh…Martha just phoned. She's getting married."

The squeal that came from Donna at that moment was what the Doctor described later as 'louder that a Cancao meeting a Cancion on the planet Aria!'

This expression had meant nothing to Donna, but she'd slapped him anyway.

--

And so, that's how the Doctor and Donna ended up strolling through the High Street, looking for a dress for Donna. Or, more accurately, this is how the Doctor ended up being dragged against his will in and out of every single wedding, dress, formal wear and even charity shop looking for a dress for Donna.

"I think Martha said she wanted it to be green for you." The Doctor remembered in the eighteenth – or was it maybe nineteenth? – shop.

"Why?" Donna asked, surprised.

"She wants you to be a bridesmaid."

Donna stood still. Then she turned, slowly and deliberately, to where to Doctor was standing. "What did you say?"

The Doctor repeated himself.

"Why didn't you mention it before?!" Donna yelled. A few people in the small wedding boutique looked at her nervously.

"Alright, I'm sorry." The Doctor said hastily, raising his hands in a gesture of peace.

"You aliens!" Donna huffed, turning back to the rail. "Idiots, all of you."

"You humans." The Doctor retorted under his breath "Nutters, the whole bunch of you."

--

"Come on, Donna!" The Doctors patience finally snapped in the fifty third shop they visited – or maybe sixty third, he'd lost count a long time ago.

"Be patient!" Donna snapped back from the changing room.

"I've been patient all day!" The Doctor replied.

Donna exited the changing room, wearing a green dress and ignoring his previous comment. "What do you think?"

"You look lovely." said the Doctor, truthfully enough. The dress was nice. "Can we go?"

"Are you joking? I've still got three more to try, and then we're looking for something for you."

"I've got a suit for special occasions." The Doctor replied hastily.

"Well, in that case, I've got more time to try on dresses! And then, maybe, some new jewellery? You know, a nice necklace, earrings, that sort of thing. And, I was thinking, I should get my hair done as well. Yeah, we'll do that." Donna said, eyes sparkling.

"We haven't got forever!" The Doctor complained.

Donna leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Time machine."

The Doctor groaned audibly.

--

The Doctor felt _this _close from being really, really annoyed with Donna. They'd visited ten more shops after the one where the above discussion took place, making it either sixty three or seventy three shops they'd visited that day. Or indeed it could have been one hundred and three. That's what it _felt _like anyway.

But that wasn't why the Doctor was _this _close to causing a very angry scene in the streets of London. No, what the Doctor was almost angry about was that Donna had decided on a dress. From the very first shop they visited.

Not only that. Oh no, not only that.

She'd also chosen the very first dress she'd tried on.

--

"Angela!"

"Donna!"

The Doctor shuffled into the hairdressers behind his ginger haired companion and hoped she didn't try to get _him _a haircut too.

Angela, the young blonde hairdresser, looked at the Doctor critically. "Is this the latest catch then Donna?" she asked, sitting Donna down in a chair and looking for her scissors. "Better looking than that _Lance _thing."

The Doctor started singing a song with the _Spiderman _theme tune quietly at the sound of Lance's name. "_Spiderman, Spiderman, just don't drink the co-off-ee!"_

Donna gave him a glare. He shut up.

"Bit scrawny, though." Angela continued. "And that hair of his needs a good trim."

"We're not together." Donna said quickly, in a voice that plainly said "_Don't insult me like that!_"

The Doctor pretended to pretend to look upset.

"Oh. What's his name then?"

"He's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly." The Doctor said cheerfully, and before Angela could ask any more questions, he said "Right, Donna, I'm going home. Don't be too long!"

He left the shop.

Angela looked at Donna. "'Home?' You're living together! Yet you're not dating? You little liar!"

Donna sighed. "Trust me, Angie. You don't want to know."

**The Doctor says that **_**Spiderman **_**isn't his and not mine either, even though we made the song brilliant.**

**By the way, Donna says she's gonna take you all shopping too if you don't review.**


	2. Chapter the Second

**Here you are, chapter two.**

**In Which There Are Far Too Many Children.**

If you had been looking closely at a street corner not far from where Martha Jones and Thomas Milligan would soon be married, you would have seen a blue box materialise out of what seemed to be nowhere. Out of this blue box, you would see a brown haired man in a suit exit followed by a very angry ginger woman.

"Look at my dress!" Donna yelled. "Look at it!"

"It's only a bit of mud." The Doctor said dismissively. "No one's going to be looking at you."

"I. Am. A. Bridesmaid!" Donna shouted. "Of _course _they're going to be looking at me! And my hair! It's a mess! You bloody idiot!"

"Alright, alright, calm, Donna." The Doctor sighed. "We'll get you cleaned up."

"You'd better! It's _your _fault I look like this!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You fell!"

"You were the reason we were running!"

"You were the one that asked to visit Aria!"

"I only asked _where it was._ Why must you take every so literally, you stupid alien?!"

"Because I don't have time for stupid questions!"

"I'm stupid! You told that alien his music was flat!"

"It was! He completely missed the B sharp!"

"He. Was. A. Giant. Flipping. Musical. Note."

"Doesn't mean he could sing!"

"Why did Martha _bother _inviting you? I'd like to see what I'd do to you if you turned up at my wedding looking like James Bond!"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "James Bond? Really? That's the second time! Yes!" Seeing the murderous look on Donna's face, he got back to the subject at hand. "Donna. Donna, Donna, Donna. I did turn up to your wedding, remember?" As if to give her a hint, he repeated his song. "_Spiderman, Spiderman, just don't drink the co-off-ee!_"

Donna slapped him.

"Ow! Well, guess I deserved that one. Anyway, Donna Noble, I'm rubbish at weddings. Especially my own. Now what genius came up with that before? Oh, never mind." He grinned at Donna, who was trying her best not to laugh now, and failing miserably.

--

"Donna!" A voice called.

The Doctor looked up in surprise. No one _ever _shouted 'Donna'. Or 'Martha', for that matter. Or any of the companions, assistants, plucky young girls or tin dogs who helped him out, whatever you liked to call them, No, it was always 'Doctor!'

He looked up and realised why. Running towards them in a lime green dress was none other than Tish Jones.

Donna had met Martha's family not long ago, after demanding they visit Martha herself after William was born. The Doctor had laughed loudly at the name Martha had chosen for her son, but refused to tell Donna why.

"Hello, Tish!" Donna grinned. "Where've we to go, eh? This just about sums up my life doesn't it? Always the bridesmaid, never the bride!"

"Except once." The Doctor noted. "_Spider_-"

"Don't." Donna warned.

"So, Tish. Letitia. Miss Jones. She who gets hired-then-nearly-killed a lot. Don't I even get a hello?" The Doctor went on.

"Hello Doctor." Tish replied unenthusiastically.

"That's better."

Tish glared. Then she and Donna walked away, leaving the Doctor standing alone outside the building. Until, of course, another of Martha's family came over and dumped a baby in his arms.

"Hold this." Whoever it was said before walking away.

The Doctor looked at the kid. William Milligan stared right back at him.

"Hiya." The Doctor said. "Are you causing trouble? Just like your mother, you are, Will. Alright, the Uncle Doctor'll look after you until we find Gran or Grandad or an uncle or an auntie…" he trailed off. "No, William, never call me Uncle Doctor. It sounds strange."

"You are strange!" someone called over. It was a familiar voice, but the Doctor couldn't quite place it. He turned around, but by the time he did, whoever it was had gone.

--

The front row of seats at the Jones-Milligan wedding was filled by the following: Martha's mother Francine along with Martha's brother, Leo and his partner Shonara with their daughter Keisha on her knee. There, also, sat Clive Jones, Martha's father. He had split with his partner, Annalise, quite a while ago.

The Doctor had also had a seat at the front. He looked around, evidently as bored as the baby in his lap, and saw a man behind him he hadn't been expecting to see.

Curious, he turned around. "What are you doing here, Captain?"

"Doctor!" Jack said, surprised, turning around.

"Were you invited?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Of course." Jack replied, looking hurt. "Me plus one other. My one other is just coming now, in fact."

The Doctor was about to look to see who Jack's 'one other' was, coming up the side aisle, but his attention was diverted as Martha came up the middle one.

She looked beautiful, the Doctor had to admit, in the wedding dress with a smile on her face as she gazed up to where her husband-to-be stood, also smiling.

She was followed by a beaming Donna, Tish and some other woman the Doctor neither knew nor particularly cared about.

"You look great" he mouthed to Donna in way of '_See, now you can't kill me!_'

Donna grinned and gave him a thumbs up, glancing at William curiously.

The Doctor just sort of shrugged.

--

"Congratulations!" the Doctor grinned, giving Martha a hug as they stood outside. "Dr Milligan."

"Yeah, well done. You've trapped that guy for life now. I hope he knows what he's getting into." Jack, who had come outside, added.

Martha grinned back at them both.

Jack looked at William. "Always knew you were cut out to be a Dad!" he said to the Doctor.

The Doctor winced. Martha looked at him anxiously. She remembered, one year ago, the last time that had been said to the Doctor.

"Where's that girl you were with, Jack?" she asked, hastily changing the subject.

"She's inside, gushing over your bouquet and being envied by the other ladies."

"Over you or catching the bouquet?"

"Both." Jack grinned.

"You, with a significant other? I don't believe it." The Doctor said derisively.

"It's true! For the last six months, actually!" Jack replied indignantly.

The Doctor whipped out the sonic screwdriver and started scanning Jack.

"What're you doing?" Martha and Jack demanded together.

"I'm trying to find out who he is and what he's done with the man I know of as Captain Jack Harkness."

At one point during this conversation, William had been snatched from the Doctor by his grandmother.

Jack laughed. "Seriously, Doctor, it all started when I was introducing her to the planet Earth…"

"Oh, she's an alien." The Doctor pocketed the screwdriver. "That's a bit more like it."

"Not just any alien!" Jack said suddenly, as if remembering something. "Doctor, she's a-"

"Doctor! Martha! Come here!" Donna shouted urgently.

"Sorry to cut you off, Jack, but Donna calls and you don't keep Donna waiting." The Doctor said.

And so, The Doctor and Martha went in the direction of Donna's voice.

They looked at the door where Donna was pointing, with a look of amazement on her face.

And stared.

There stood a girl in a deep blue dress; almost the same shade as the TARDIS, but that wasn't what they stared at. There were her piercing blue eyes, with a playful laughing look in them, but that wasn't what made the Doctor, Martha and Donna gape. There was her pretty blonde hair, in an elaborate style, but that wasn't it either.

No. It was her face, and the way she was holding the bouquet of flowers, in a very similar way to how she'd held a gun one year ago.

"Hello Dad." said Jenny.

**If you don't review, William is going to cry.**


	3. Chapter the Third

**And…Jenny's back!**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much That Is Found Out**

"But…but…but…but…" Martha sort of stuttered.

"What?" Donna kept repeating. "But? What? How? Doctor?"

The Doctor just stared.

"Say something, Dad." Jenny said, her grin slipping slightly.

"Jenny…how in the name of Shakespeare did you end up here?" The Doctor demanded, breaking out with the biggest smile he'd worn in a while and running to hug her.

"Shakespeare?" Martha asked weakly, that being the only thing she could say.

"William Shakespeare. You know. Your ex." The Doctor said, suddenly ecstatic, for obvious reasons. "Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. What are you like? I know! Like me! The entire Universe, and where do we come? Earth! Good old Earth! If you want to find something, come to Earth!"

"He…wasn't…" Martha muttered

"But you're dead." Donna said stupidly.

"No I'm not!" Jenny laughed.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"She's obviously not." The Doctor cut in. "What do you expect! Always bouncing back, just like her father!"

"There you are!" a new voice said, and they turned to see Jack sprint around the corner. "Oh, Doctor, you've met her already!"

"What?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"This is the girl I was telling you about. Jenny. She's a Timelord! Or is it Timelady? Doesn't matter, anyway. You are not alone, Doctor!"

The Doctor and Martha glanced at each other on Jack saying this last sentence. Not sure how they were supposed to react to that, they ignored it.

"_Jenny _is your girlfriend?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Jack nodded. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Oh, you could say that." The Doctor replied through gritted teeth. "Did you know she was only a year old?"

Jack shrugged, smirking. "She doesn't _act _it." He replied, winking.

The Doctor looked murderous.

Martha and Donna exchanged glances.

"Something wrong, Dad?" Jenny asked innocently, holding Jack's hand.

Jack let go of her hand as if it burned him suddenly. "Did…did she just…"

"Call him dad?" Donna asked, having recovered from her shock enough. Donna and Jack had met a few times over the past year, and Donna missed not one opportunity to 'get him back' for flirting with her straight away, then flirting with the Doctor. "That's right sunshine. Your girlfriend's the Doctor's daughter."

Jack just gaped.

"Is there something wrong?" Jenny repeated.

"Not at all." Martha said, coming out of her shock. "Except the fact you're…um...alive. Not that that's bad, just…unexpected. Doctor?"

"Oh, she was within the first fifteen hours of her regeneration – I mean, birth – creation? Well, whatever. But anyway, it meant she was able to get that heart of hers restarted. The one that got shot. Not the other one. Well, actually, probably the other one, too. It would have stopped as well, now that I think of it."

All of this was said lightly, but neither of the two women nor indeed Jack failed to notice the arm the Doctor had firmly around his daughter's shoulders, nor the glares he kept shooting at the Captain.

"Let's go find that husband of yours, Martha." The Doctor said suddenly. "And your mother. She's got young William with her and I'm afraid what she might do."

"My mother?"

"I'm always scared of the mothers."

Jack muttered, under his breath, "I'm scared of the _father_."

And, if he wasn't very much mistaken, he heard a male voice mutter "Be thankful you're immortal."

--

The main table at Martha and Tom's reception party was occupied by, of course, the bride and groom. On Martha's right sat her family members, with William and Keisha at the children's table.

Across from Martha sat the Doctor, on one side of whom sat Donna and on the other, Jenny. Beside Jenny sat Jack, and to the Doctor, this could only cause infinite problems.

"So, Martha, what exactly is a wedding all about?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Well…" Martha said "It's when two people who love each other a lot promise to the world that they'll stay together forever…or at least for a long time." She added the last bit, glancing at her own parents.

"Oh. What does catching a bouquet mean?"

"It's rumoured that you'll be the next to be married."

"Oh. We love each other, right, Jack?"

The Doctor thumped down his glass with rather unnecessary force.

Jack nodded weakly.

"So when are we getting married?"

At this, both the Doctor and Jack spilled rather a lot of soup.

"Umm…well…" Jack stuttered, painfully aware of the look he was getting from the Doctor.

--

The slow dance music was next.

"Please be careful to stay away from the stage, as there is a high danger of electrocution." The band warned. Every single member of the 'band' was a member of UNIT. Everyone at this wedding knew about the existence of aliens and the like. Just as well.

"You're dancing with me, then, Doctor." Donna said. It wasn't a question

"I haven't danced since…" the Doctor started hesitantly.

"Come on!" Donna, grabbing his hand.

Martha and Tom were, obviously dancing. Francine was dancing with little William while Clive was dancing with Keisha.

And, predictably, Jenny was dancing with Jack.

The Doctor didn't _mean _to trip Jack straight into the pile of live wires. Honest. So he couldn't be blamed for Jack's death.

Which is why it was a good thing they all knew about aliens, otherwise there'd have been a lot of confusion when Jack's dead body stood up and said "Well, that was painful."

The Doctor smiled innocently, ignoring Donna and Martha's accusing looks, as well as Jenny's confused one.

It had begun.

**Okay, so the Doctor isn't perfectly in character this chapter and the next, you know, 'the man who never would' killing Jack, but come on, who doesn't love over-protective father Doctor? **

**Speaking of which, if the Doctor's in a really bad mood, so I'd suggest some reviews to cheer him up.**


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Now, it's time for the Doctor to chill out…for a while**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Surprise**

Captain Jack Harkness, a man who had experienced many romantic (and not so romantic) relationships, realised one thing on the day that Martha Jones had became Martha Milligan – why he'd never let himself truly fall in love.

The reason? The parents.

Or, more particularly, _her_ parent. The man Jack considered his best friend who was now seemingly intent on murdering Jack in as many painful, horrible, twisted ways his usually peaceful Timelord mind could think of.

First the live wires, then the classic running him over with a white limousine –"I couldn't have had anything to do with it! I'm all the way over here!" the Doctor protested to Donna, hiding the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"Jack? Are you feeling alright today?" a voice asked, brining him out of his thoughts. Jack turned to see Jenny.

"Nothing being immortal couldn't handle." Jack replied.

"But, you keep…well…dying today. Are you sick?"

Jack stared at her. She was so innocent to the world in general. Sure, she was tough, she knew how to fight – something which Jack didn't understand, not with the (usually) pacifistic Doctor as her father – but that was about the extent of it. "Why didn't you tell me the Doctor was your father?"

"You never asked."

Jack realised this was true. He had been with Jenny for six months, ever since she'd turned up, dazed and more than a little lost in a shuttle and told them she was looking for her Dad. Not once, in this entire time, had he even thought to ask her about her family, or her history, or anything important.

Sure, he'd set her to work for Torchwood straight away, impressed a lot by her skill (and her looks), and he'd given her the once over to make sure she was safe. You can probably imagine his surprise when he found the girl was almost human, apart from the extra heart and the respiratory bypass system.

Something which Jack had only seen once before. In the man he respected more than anyone else. The Doctor.

And Jenny just hadto be _his _daughter.

--

"Good luck, Thomas, my friend!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "You'll need it with this one!"

Tom grinned and shook the Doctor's hand. "Good luck yourself, Doctor."

The rest of the goodbyes were said.

"And if I ever need a babysitter…" Martha said.

"…check the Yellow Pages." The Doctor finished. "Come on Donna!"

"I'm coming!" Donna called back irritably. "But what're you going to do about _him_?"

"Who?"

"Jack."

"What about him? He has his team and I have mine. Me and you and Jenny."

"Jenny." Donna repeated simply.

The Doctor froze for a moment, seemingly thinking hard. Then his expression cleared. "She'll get over him." He decided.

Donna just stared at him.

"Where _is _Jenny?" The Doctor added. "Let's go find her."

--

They found her at the exact point as we left her and Jack above. Jack never noticed either of them. "So, if the Doctor's your dad, Jenny, then who's…" Jack looked his girlfriend over, taking in her appearance, her blonde hair. "Oh God. Your mother isn't Rose, is she?"

"Who's…?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Captain." The Doctor sighed, as he and Donna came out into the open. "Rose…Rose is gone. And besides, she was only nineteen when you met her at first. How on Earth, Gallifrey, and wherever else you care to mention could she be Jenny's mother?"

"You said Jenny was only a year old."

"And where was Rose a year ago?"

"Right. Sorry."

"Who's Rose?" Jenny asked again, looking between her father and Jack.

"Your dad's…old friend."

"It doesn't matter." The Doctor replied at the same time. "Jenny, come on, we're leaving."

"Oh, but…what about Jack? And the rest, too, I want to say goodbye to them."

"The rest?"

"Well, there's Ianto, and Gwen…"

"Wait, wait…the ones _he _was talking about earlier?" The Doctor demanded, pointing at Jack.

"Yes. Torchwood. I've been working there, you know."

"You've been _what?"_

"It's great, Dad, really. We save the planet, defeat monsters…and we do an awful lot of running."

From the expression on the Doctor's face, Donna gathered that this was not exactly an ideal arrangement, although from Jenny's description she didn't see why not. It was almost exactly the same as what she and the Doctor did every day that ended in a 'y'.

But, having seen the things that the Doctor had really honestly had nothing to do with earlier, she decided to change the subject. "We can come and visit them sometime, right, Doctor?" Donna asked.

The Doctor caught on. "Yup, anytime. Except now. Now we need to go."

"But…"

"Come on, Jenny! New people to meet, new worlds to visit!" The Doctor prompted.

The Doctor had hit the right note. Jenny's blue eyes sparkled. "Alright Dad. New worlds. But Jack can come too, right?"

"I'm sure Jack wants to get back to his own team." The Doctor said hastily.

"_Do _you?" Jenny asked.

"I…"

--

And so, The Doctor, Jenny and Donna all stood in the TARDIS, ready to leave. Jack was saying to Jenny that he'd see her soon, and the Doctor called him over for a 'talk'. Oh great.

Meanwhile, Donna took Jenny away to the wardrobe so they could change into something more appropriate for 'an awful lot of running'.

"Jack…" The Doctor started

"Listen, Doctor, I had no idea she was your daughter." Jack said quickly.

The Doctor paused. "Six months?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"So, you really like her, then."

Jack nodded again. "Doctor…I think…I think I love her."

Now it would be impossible for me to say that the Doctor was not surprised by this. Captain Jack Harkness, of all people, confessing love? And not in the way he normally would either, i.e., Random girl (or boy, or thing) says "Do you love me, Jack?" Jack replies "Of course I do". Both are quite possibly inebriated (or smashed, drunk, blitzed out of their respective brains, whatever you want to call it, it still means they drank too much alcohol), and after some more banter Jack gets what he wants and we all forget it ever happened.

Not this time. No, this time the Doctor could see how different it was. And he was stunned. Astonished. Astounded. Amazed. Taken aback. However you label it, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well then…I'm sorry for earlier." The Doctor replied, and it was Jack's turn to be surprised. The Doctor just admitted to being _wrong_.

"It doesn't matter. You had nothing to do with it, remember?"

"Of course. You can come with us if you want to, you know.I really don't mind."

Jack paused, seemingly wondering what to do now he wasn't likely to die again soon. Well, not at the Doctor's hands anyway.

But the TARDIS decided for him. The doors shut, and she started to move.

**The TARDIS just told me that if you don't review she'll fly the whole lot of them straight into the nearest sun. So for their sake, please do!**


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**In case you haven't noticed, all chapter titles are in a pattern. I tell you this as I have nothing else to say here.**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Quoting**

"What's going on?!" Jenny's voice yelled.

"It's alright, the TARDIS is just moving." Donna could be heard to reply. "Where are we going?" she demanded, as she and Jenny came into view, both now in trousers and a jumper.

"I don't know." the Doctor replied absently, approaching the control panel and putting on his glasses. "Now that's odd."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Jack! You're still here?" Jenny said, obviously pleased.

"Yeah, I'm…"

"What's odd?" Donna enquired.

"Well, first off, for some reason, we're off to New Earth. New New York to be exact. And I certainly didn't plan that." The Doctor replied.

"New Earth?" Jack repeated.

"_New _New York?" Donna asked.

"Well, technically, it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. Or York the 15th." The Doctor confirmed.

"What else is 'odd'?" asked Donna cautiously.

"Well, there's someone else here. Or, more likely, two someones."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Well, you've got the life signs right here." The Doctor replied, taking off his glasses and tapping the screen with one of the legs. "And there are eight heartbeats."

"But that's you and Jenny, surely?"

"Donna. Think about it! Me and Jenny, we've got two hearts each. You and Jack have got two between you. How many is that?"

"Six" Jack replied. "So where…?"

The Doctor shrugged.

Donna looked at Jenny, who just looked right back at her.

"Well, let's split up and look for clues!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "Oh, wait, that's '_Scooby-Doo' _"

--

The TARDIS had stopped moving by the time the four people met in the control room again. Or course, they hadn't had time to search the entire ship, but they'd taken a good look around the TARDIS.

"Find anything?" they all asked.

"Nope." They all replied.

"So there's no one here except us." Donna said. "Come on, let's see what's outside."

"Yep." The Doctor agreed. They exited the TARDIS, out into the dark, cold air of New New York.

"So, where is it we are again?" Donna asked.

"A whole new world! Every turn a surprise!" Jenny said happily.

"She's definitely like him. Quoting cartoons and everything." Donna laughed.

"Actually, _Aladdin _is classed as an animated movie." The Doctor said knowledgably.

"Oh shut up."

Jenny, not listening, spoke again. "And the grass smells lovely! What is it?"

"Apple-grass." The Doctor replied, going to stand next to his daughter.

"So, the Doctor stopped trying to kill you repeatedly?" Donna asked Jack. "Not that you don't deserve it."

Jack shrugged. "If not, this seems like a nice enough place to die."

The Doctor heard this and looked around. "How wonderful that we have met with a paradox. Now we have some hope of making progress!"

"What paradox?" Jack asked.

"Incidentally, that was a quote from Niels Bohr, who received the Nobel Prize for Physics in 1922 for his contributions which were essential to modern understandings of atomic structure and quantum mechanics." The Doctor told them, skimming over Jack's question.

"That's nice, Doctor, but…"

"Shall we go?" the Doctor cut over Jack, and started strolling along into the city. Jack and Jenny both walked together, but Donna ran ahead to catch up with him.

"What paradox?" she repeated Jack's question.

"Well…" the Doctor said quietly. "You know I told you about the Face of Boe?"

"The big head? The one in the photo?"

"Yes. Well, that's Jack."

"Oh my God. That'll give his ego a bit of a shrinking. Not his actual head, though. That'll grow, apparently."

"You _can not _tell him." The Doctor continued. "Anyway, this is where he died, the Face of Boe, I mean. And Jack's never been. I think that's why the TARDIS brought us here."

"So this Face thing is out there somewhere, still?"

The Doctor stared. "No. He died."

"Jack dies a lot too. And if it is Jack…"

The Doctor stared. Now _there _was a new idea.

--

"Dad, why is it so _empty?_" Jenny asked.

"They're repairing the city. It's not been used for years" The Doctor replied. "I'm assuming this is a few years after B- after the motorway was opened."

"What's the motorway?" Jack asked.

"Long story. You'll find out later."

"Everything alright?" a male voice asked and the group turned to see a man with the face of a cat and a police uniform, along with a badge with the letters N.N.Y.P.D on it. "It's three in the morning, you know."

"Catkind." The Doctor muttered in answer to the questioning expressions he was receiving. "They've been here longer than humans." Then, louder, he said. "We're alright here, officer.

Jenny, however, proved otherwise. "Oh God…I think I'm going to be sick…" she muttered, before covering her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Jack and the Doctor asked at the same time in the same anxious tones.

"She's fine." Donna replied quickly. "Officer, do you think you could get us into a hotel or something for the night?"

The officer nodded. "Right this way please sirs, madams. I've got a car around the corner."

--

They did get a hotel room, and Jenny did throw up, but straight afterwards assured her concerned father and her anxious boyfriend that she was, as Donna had said, fine. Just tired, that was all, she said.

Much to the Doctor's displeasure, it was a family room, with one double bed and two single. It had been the only one left in the busy hotel.

"I'm very sorry that you and your wife have to be separate, sir, but this is the only room we've got for you." The receptionist had said.

"Oh no, we're not married." The Doctor and Donna said at the same time, almost automatically.

And so, reminding Jack that he was in the same room and didn't sleep, the Doctor had lay down on his bed, watching as his companions – and his daughter – fell into a doze.

--

It was about three hours later and still dark outside behind the curtains when the Doctor heard someone stumble into the bathroom and be sick.

"Jenny?" he called through the dark.

"What?" Jenny replied, confirming the Doctor's suspicion that it was her in the toilet.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm going back to sleep now, Dad."

"Alright."

--

Jenny was still upstairs, asleep an hour later. Donna, the Doctor, and Jack were downstairs emptying the breakfast buffet table.

"Jenny was sick again." The Doctor told them quietly, coming back with a plateful of food.

"She's been sick a lot the last two or three months, actually." Jack said. "I think, anyway…Is she alright?"

"She says she is, but…" the Doctor replied uncertainly.

"I told you, she's fine." Donna interrupted.

"How do you know?" Jack demanded.

"Women's intuition."

"Donna…" the Doctor started.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Donna sighed. "Sit down, Doctor…"

**Jenny and the Doctor would both like to remind you that **_**Aladdin, Scooby-Doo **_**and Niels Bohr are not ours. Mainly because Niels Bohr was actually a real person. Look him up.**

**And Donna says she won't tell Jack and the Doctor what's going on if you don't review.**


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**Donna relented. Be happy that Jenny convinced her!**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Shouting.**

Donna, before telling them what was 'wrong', she made sure that the doctor and Jack were friends again. Then she asked the Doctor what he was eating.

"Mouse."

"What?_ Mouse?_ Are you joking?"

"New Earth is over half populated by Catkind." The Doctor replied. "Come on, Donna, open-mindedness. What's wrong with Jenny?"

Jack asked the same thing again.

So Donna told them.

"WHAT?" Jack and the Doctor both shouted.

"Shut up! People are staring!" Donna replied, obviously uncomfortable telling them.

"Pregnant?" Jack spluttered. "With a baby?"

"No, with a tomato." Donna replied sarcastically.

"But…but…that's impossible!" The Doctor yelped.

Donna turned to where he was sitting and took one of his hands in hers. "No, Doctor, it's not. When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"Alright, alright, I know all that bit." the Doctor cut across her hastily, pulling his hand away. This hand still had a very faint scar on the back of it, the scar that marked the day that his daughter had been born.

The Doctor's daughter. Jenny. Pregnant. With _his _child? Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, _no._

Jack, meanwhile, was in a similar state of shock. "But…why…why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Oh, she did. Her friend at Torchwood, what's-her-name, Gwen. Yeah, that's it Gwen. Gwen told her that it would be a nice surprise to keep."

"Gwen did _what?_"

"You!" The Doctor said, pointing at Jack furiously. "Not only did you get Jenny pregnant - my _daughter _Jenny_ - _but you had her working with guns! At Torchwood! When she was pregnant! What is _wrong _with you?!"

Jack shouted back "Well, I didn't know, did I!?"

"You _should _have! You're the bloomin' father! What happened to _I think I love her?_"

"I do!"

"So you have her chasing flesh eating aliens while she's expecting a baby?"

"There weren't any _flesh eating aliens!_"

"No, but there was you!"

"Alright, _shut it_ I said_!" _Donna yelled, slapping both men across the back of the heads. "You two are the most _annoying, irritating _blokes in the bleedin' _Universe_! How the _bloody hell_ Jenny puts _up_ with you, I'll never know!"

The whole restaurant was staring now. "Excuse me, sirs and madam, is there a problem?" A human waitress asked nervously.

"Oh, no, not at all." The Doctor said wildly.

"My girlfriend is pregnant, and Mister Family Man here completely overreacted." Jack replied angrily. "So much for not being the domestic type!"

"Well…congratulations." The woman replied apprehensively, backing away nervously.

"It's alright, lady, I've got them." Donna said, grabbing them both by the arm and pulling them away.

Jenny met them halfway. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. "Something wrong?"

"Jenny! Why didn't you _tell me_?" the Doctor and Jack asked at the same time.

"Oh." Jenny said. "You told them Donna? It was supposed to be a surprise."

Donna shrugged. "These two are in big trouble." She informed Jenny. "Idiots, the pair of them. Started a shouting match! Right in front of everyone!"

"Oh, Jack! Dad!"

The Doctor and Jack glared at each other, saying nothing, but you could almost hear them thinking '_It's all_ your_ fault!_'

"So where are we going now?" Jenny asked, trying to change the subject, as well as being excited about being somewhere new.

"New New York hospital. The Doctor said. "Get you checked out."

"Dad, I'm fine, honest."

"No, he's right. We need to get you checked over. I'll get a taxi." Jack said firmly.

Jenny looked at Donna, who shrugged and gave her a look that said '_Sorry'_.

--

"Well, madam, your baby is in perfect health, and it's got two strong heartbeats going already." said the midwife examining Jenny, a Catkind woman who was smiling widely. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Jenny looked at her father, who was miles away, and then at Donna, who smiled encouragingly. Lastly, she looked at Jack, giving his a questioning look. Jack hesitated, and then nodded.

"Yes please." Jenny replied.

"It's going to be a completely healthy and, if her parents are anything to go by, beautiful little girl." The midwife replied.

"Oh good!" Jenny said happily. "I _hoped_ so! Oh, Jack, what will we call her?"

Jack didn't know.

"Donna? You named me, so you're obviously good at it!"

Donna thought for a minute, before turning to the midwife. "What's your name?"

"Susilanatia." The midwife replied.

"Blimey, that's a bit of a mouthful." Donna said. "No offence."

"None taken"

""What about…Susie?" Donna asked Jenny.

"Susie? I like that." Jenny said. "What do you think, Dad, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Susie sounds good. Miss Susan Harkness. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Dad?"

"What?" The Doctor said, pulled out of his daydream.

"What do you think of the name Susan Harkness for your granddaughter? Oh God, another Timelord's coming! It's a sign of Armageddon!" Donna said.

"…Susan?" the Doctor repeated.

"Yes. Well, Susie, anyway." Jenny replied.

The Doctor said nothing, just stared at Jenny vacantly. Of all names in the entire universe, he thought, of the billions upon trillions upon…oh, he didn't know…gazillions of names in the cosmos, they'd picked _Susan._

Of course.

"Dad, are you alright?" Jenny asked uncertainly.

"Perfect! Fantastic! Brilliant! Fine! Just like that name! Susie, was it? Love it!" the Doctor replied, a little too heartily.

"Well…good." Jenny replied, still not sure.

--

"You're not still angry, are you?" Jack asked tentatively when they were outside.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. How can I be? Like Donna said, another Timelord. My granddaughter…Susan."

**Ah, poor Doctor. Of all names in the Universe, all of them, Donna goes and picks that one.**

**He's sad now, and needs reviews to make him happy again.**


	7. Chapter the Seventh

**Kudos to ****Lady Clark-Weasley of Books**** for the suggestion for this chapter, and thanks for favouriting too. Also, when it comes to reviews, thanks to Kristen, Natalie, horsecool and Outlaw of Sherwood. And any other reviewers, because for some reason it won't let me see the latest ones. And finally, to Bella Sorcerer, Doctor-Lost, GallifreyanMaiden, InkFairy, Lirenel and Yunagirlamy for alerting.**

**Wow, that's a **_**lot **_**of names. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much of Nothing At All**

"Where to now?" Jenny asked, turning to her father. "…Dad?"

The Doctor was staring into the distance, as if his mind was moving at a million miles an hour. "I've been a grandfather before, you know." he said absently.

"Really?" Jenny asked. "What happened? Where is he now? Or is it she?"

"She. And…I don't know."

"Oh…what was her name?"

The Doctor just smiled. "So, we're going to see my old friend next." He changed the subject suddenly. "Novice Hame. Let's go."

Jack and Jenny looked at each other. Jack shrugged. "No idea" he mouthed.

--

"Hame!"

"Doctor! This is a surprise! I wasn't expecting you, not at all!"

"Novice Hame, meet Donna Noble"

Donna smiled and said "Hello."

"Captain Jack Harkness" The Doctor continued.

It was odd to see Jack say hello to someone without wanting into their…well…saying hello without 'ulterior motives.' But he did, and the Doctor finished his introductions.

"And this is Jenny, my daughter."

"Oh! I didn't know…"

"Yeah, well…"

"Hello." Jenny cut across both their ramblings. "Nice to meet you, Novice Hame."

"Likewise, Miss Jenny."

"So, any problems?" The Doctor asked, looking around the rather large Government office.

"Problems?"

"Yes, like, you know, disease ridden humans, families trapped in a traffic jam for years on end, that sort off thing."

"No…"

"Oh. Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Not even an alien rampaging the city?"

"No."

"Let's leave." The Doctor suggested, turning to his friends.

Jenny laughed.

Donna shook her head. "No way. Not until I've had a good wander here."

"_Nothing at all?" _the Doctor asked desperately.

"Well, there is one thing…"

"What is it?" the Doctor demanded urgently.

"A scientist has made a great discovery. However, in the wrong hands…"

"What's the discovery?!"

"Follow me, Doctor. Miss Noble, Mr Harkness, Miss Jenny."

They proceeded to do so, before Donna shouting "Oi! Why am I _Miss_? Do I still look single?"

The Doctor shook his head at her.

--

"Here it is. The Magic Mirror into Corresponding Cosmoses" Novice Hame said, taking the company into a room with a floor mirror, about the same height as Jenny, which was incredibly unremarkable. Sure, it was pretty, styled in a Victorian fashion, but it was just a _mirror._ That was all.

"What does it do?" Donna asked, not hiding her dissatisfaction. The Doctor elbowed her.

"Just what the title says, but it's not magical. Purely scientific" Novice Hame explained. "I want you to take it, Doctor, now. Take it away, for it has been used for foul purposes."

"I can imagine." The Doctor replied. "Now, I need to go. Come on, you lot."

"Goodbye, Doctor, Jenny, Donna, Jack…don't forget the mirror."

Jenny turned around, lifting it easily. The Doctor threw a complete fit when, halfway down the corridor, he saw her carrying it. "No! No, no, no, no, NO! Jack! Take that off of her! Jenny, what're you _thinking!_ No carrying! Not ever! Not until my granddaughter's safe into the world! No!"

Jenny handed the mirror over to her boyfriend, who hadn't realised she had been carrying it. "Donna! Letting a pregnant lady carry a mirror?"

"What about you, sunshine? You're the boyfriend! And you, wimp, you're the father!"

The Doctor shrugged. "Hey, I'm the smart one."

--

And then they were inside the TARDIS again. "So what's with the mirror, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"Well, it's a looking glass letting you see into equivalent Earths – or whatever planet you choose. As long as you're at a fixed point in space and time when you use it, you'll see into that exact period in the exact location you are in…except in a parallel Universe." The Doctor explained. "I think."

"Can we try it?" Donna asked eagerly and, at the same time, Jack said "Torchwood could use one of those!"

The Doctor looked at them both disdainfully. "No, Donna, not when we're moving. And Jack, if you think I'm going to let you lot _touch _it…"

"Hang on. Don't you trust me, Dad? I'm Torchwood." Jenny said.

The Doctor glared directly at Jack. "This is _your _fault, you know." he hissed.

Donna just laughed at the lot of them.

--

In the end, Jack and the Doctor made an agreement. Torchwood could use the mirror. Once. Under the Doctor's strict supervision. And it had to be right now.

It wasn't so much of an agreement as a 'that's what's happening, Jack'.

There was no one there.

"Can't we wait? They're obviously out." Jack asked the Doctor.

"No. Now. Otherwise you're not seeing any parallel Torchwood."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still annoyed at you."

Jack glared at the Doctor, before giving in and putting down the mirror. "Alright, Doctor, alright. Turn it on."

The Doctor, after about ten minutes, had a picture appearing on the screen.

And after all the surprises he'd had lately, this one was definitely up in the top three.

Apparently, the way the Mirror worked is that it attached itself t other glass objects, like a window, another mirror, or even a vase. And so, as the Doctor, Jack, Jenny and Donna stared into parallel Torchwood, a woman stared back, open-mouthed.

The parallel Torchwood was in the Universe with the Earth that the Doctor liked to refer to as 'Pete's World'. And the woman was Pete's daughter.

"Oh…my…God" Jack said.

On the other side of the mirror, the woman was mouthing the same thing. And then, as if getting her voice back, she said, "…Doctor?"

"Dad?" Jenny asked.

"Oi, what's up with you two?" Donna demanded. "Who's she?"

"That? Oh, I'll tell you who that is." Jack said. "That's-"

The Doctor blinked, as if Jack's words had wakened him from the trance. "Rose Tyler." He said. "What in Pete's World are you doing there?"

**I'll say it now, Rose isn't my favourite character in the series. Not at all. But you aren't allowed to hate me. Not any of it. This just shows I listen to my reviewers. And it works. Just imagine Rose's expression when she hears about Jenny. And **_**Susan.**_

**But she says she'll disappear from the mirror if you don't review. **


	8. Chapter the Eighth

**Okay, I'll admit it. I hate Rose. Hate her, hate her, hate her. But, I had a choice. As I was –extremely- tired when I wrote and put up the last chapter, I could make some sort of excuse as to why I did it then make a completely discontinuitive(which I know is not a real word, but you know what I mean) story and quite possibly lose quite a few reviewers, or I could do some TenxRose, which the majority of you lot love, and also goes along with the C2 the fic is listed in.**

**I'll leave you to work out which I chose. **

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Rose**

"Doctor, what…?" Donna started.

"Doctor…but…and…what am I doing here? Why are you in the mirror?" Rose demanded.

"You're in my mirror!" The Doctor replied.

"Alright, you're both in each other's mirrors; let's move on with our lives." Donna interrupted.

Rose and the Doctor both turned to stare at her, then back to each other. "So…" the Doctor said.

"Yeah... Err…who are they?" Rose asked, looking at Jenny and Donna.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Jenny."

Rose seemed to freeze. "Your…your…daughter?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"Oh…" Rose replied weakly. "Well, it has been a while I suppose."

"What's going on, Rose?" a woman's voice asked on the other side of the mirror. "I've told you before, spend too much time in the mirror and it'll talk back to you, oh my bloody God, what the fu-!"

"Mum! Language!" Rose interrupted, pointing somewhere behind her.

"Hello Jackie." The Doctor said.

"Oh…my…what the hell? What're you doing in the bloomin' mirror?" Jackie Tyler demanded.

"Magic?" the Doctor suggested. "Tell you what, Donna, you'd like Jackie."

"Hi." Donna said, not happy being brought into the conversation.

"Oh is that the new one, alien boy? Got over my Rose, have you? Good, 'cos she's with her Mickey again now."

"Mum, stop it! No I am _not!_"

A little boy, about three, with blond hair came into view then. "Mama, who's in the mirror?"

Jack looked at the Doctor in alarm. "He's not…?" he asked Rose, before the Doctor could say anything.

"Mum's. My little brother, Elton."

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I miss you loads." The Doctor admitted.

Jenny, Jack and Donna backed away. Not far away enough to not hear, but far enough to look as if they couldn't.

Jackie stayed where she was.

"I miss you too. Isn't there any way…"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's impossible. I'm sorry."

"Well, then…"

"Actually, Doctor, you'd probably just need a bit more energy." Jack said, before remembering he wasn't listening.

"What, you mean like the sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor asked. "It wouldn't work, Captain."

"No, not the screwdriver. Well, yes. But the TARDIS."

The Doctor just turned around to look at him. "What?"

"I'm not listening." Jack said. "But if I _was _I'd say you'd have a hell of a strong power supply outside, in that ship of yours, not to mention the Rift. Couldn't you hook it up or something?"

The Doctor paused. Rose looked hopeful. Donna and Jenny weren't exactly sure how they were supposed to look.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. "Yes, yes, hypothetically it would work. But the mirror would have needed to be designed to accept it, because it's-"

But the Doctor never explained what it was, because he'd just seen a name on the side of the mirror.

_Bad Wolf Corporation._

Rose.

"You, Rose Tyler, are a genius!" the Doctor cried.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Jack! Jack, come see this!"

Jack, almost as confused as Rose looked, approached and looked to where the Doctor was pointing. A memory flashed in his mind, something the Doctor had mentioned.

"Want a jumpstart cable?" he asked, grinning.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr Harkness."

--

"'Ang on, you aren't taking my daughter away from me! Not again!" Jackie Tyler cried.

They were outside, in both worlds, Rose looking through a window.

"Ready Rose?" the Doctor asked. "Are you sure you want to do this? Think about it, your mother, your Dad, your brother, your Torchwood…and Mickey…"

Rose took a deep breath before saying "I told you before, Doctor. I made my choice a long time ago."

"Jackie." The Doctor said.

"What?" Jackie looked almost resigned to what was going to happen next.

"Tell Pete and Mickey something for me?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Now, Jack!"

Inside the TARDIS, Jack pulled a lever, pushed a button, and then waited. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver and…

The mirror's glass turned into a wavy pool, and there was silence. Jack came out of the TARDIS, putting his arms around Jenny as they stared in awe. Donna gripped the Doctor's hand.

And something came out of the mirror.

The Doctor let go of Donna. "Rose Marion Tyler. Took you long enough!"

Rose ran to hug him. "Doctor! Oh God, I thought…Doctor, I…"

"Me too." The Doctor replied. "Me too."

Rose paused, letting go of the Doctor and glancing at Jenny. "Your…daughter…?"

"A generated anomaly. Made, not born. But she's still my daughter. No mother. Just me." The Doctor said, in a reassuring tone.

"Oh. So, why is Jack…?"

"They're together."

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "Jack with someone…? Like, not just a one off?"

"Thanks Rose." Jack said in a mock hurt tone.

"And you're completely 100 percent alright with this, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Of course I am. No problems…well maybe one…when he tripped into the wires…well, when I say one, I mean two…the limo and all that, you know…well, when I say two…"

Rose just stared at him "Err…what?"

"I'll show you." Donna said helpfully, and ran inside. Two minutes later she came out with a very big, very deadly looking gun. And fired it right at Jack.

"Oh my God, Doctor, what did she just do?!" Rose cried, running over to Jack's dead body.

"It's perfectly alright." Jenny said, trying to convince her. "He's fine."

"He's dead!"

"Well, yes, he is…" Jenny admitted. "But not for long."

As if on cue, Jack's eyes flickered open and he got to his feet, staring at Donna irritably. "We _could _have just _told _her you know!"

"Yeah. That way was much more fun."

"Not for me."

"Yeah. Your feelings don't matter."

While Jenny tried to calm down her friend and her boyfriend, the Doctor walked over to Rose and explained to her.

"He can come back, without changing his face?" Rose asked.

"Don't you like this face?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Love it." Rose said, smiling,

"You aren't too bad yourself." The Doctor replied.

And then he noticed something. Rose was crying. "I never thought I'd see you again, Doctor." She said, putting her arms around him again.

"It's never goodbye, not really." The Doctor replied.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I love you." Rose whispered.

"Rose, I…"

But the Doctor never said what he was going to. Rose reached up just then and kissed him.

It was wonderful, and they stood there, together, for hours, days, months, maybe even years on end…

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Donna's voice, sounding very amused, caused them to pull apart.

Rose blushed.

The Doctor said "Yeah, you are, actually."

Then he turned to see Jenny and Jack both staring. Jenny had the sort of disgusted look you get when you walk in on your parent kissing someone (Including your other parent, although this hardly matters to Jenny, who doesn't have a mother, but you understand). Later, Donna told her to be thankful that was _all _they were doing.

Jack, however, shouted something then. "Rosie is red, the TARDIS is blue, oh Doctor, you hypocrite, what_ have_ you been up to?"

**Well? Did you work it out? If you did, have a cookie!**

**And Jack says he'll never make another rhyme if you don't review. His words, not mine. **


	9. Chapter the Ninth

**This is, unfortunately, a chapter featuring not much story. More explanations, first conversations, Jack admitting to his girlfriend that he fancies her may be step-mother and his could be mother-in-law, that sort of thing.**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter mentions slight MickeyxJake. When I say slight, I mean **_**slight. **_**Like, a passing mention. Thrown in for a bit of a laugh for yours truly. Still, if you're going to freak out about it, don't read it. Or, rather, block it out and read the rest! **

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Explaining And Not Enough Story**

"So you're the famous Rose Tyler?" Donna asked the blonde.

"That's what they call me." Rose replied. "You?"

"Donna Noble. I've travel with him." She said, pointing her thumb in the Doctor's direction, where he was running around the control panel with more excitement than a puppy after a cat. "For about a year, give or take. Hard to tell, you know."

"Oh. Where've you been, then?"

"Everywhere."

"Have you met a werewolf?"

"No. Have you met a were-wasp?"

"What about Living Plastic?"

"Living shadows!"

"Metal men!"

"Stone women!"

"The Devil!"

"Living. Fat."

"Ood!"

"Ha! I've seen them! Sontarans!"

"No, Donna!" the Doctor's irritated voice cut through Rose's reply. "It's not S_**o**_ntaran, it's Sont_**a**_ran. Don't let her bully you, Rose."

Donna glared at him. "Me and Rose are getting on perfectly fine, thanks very much. Just comparing notes. Not like she thought I was _with _you or anything, not with the way you two were snogging the bloomin' faces off each other earlier."

Rose coloured somewhat.

Even the Doctor looked slightly embarrassed.

"And," Donna continued "I think she's mental, wanting you! Scrawny wimp that you are, pretty girl like her could do so much better."

"What, you mean like Spiderman?" the Doctor suggested lightly, gaining a sharp slap for his efforts.

"Oi!" Rose started, but the Doctor put up his hand.

"Nah, Rose, I deserved that. And who do you suggest is _better_?" the Doctor said, the second bit aimed at the Doctor.

"Well, she's got that Mickey bloke. Or whatever her name was…"

"No, that's Mum, making stuff up." Rose said, cheering up considerably. "Jake wouldn't appreciate that much, anyway."

The Doctor grinned widely. "Old Mick-o and Jake? You mean _Jake _Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Always knew that would happen!"

"You knew Mickey – my _boyfriend _- was gay?"

Donna laughed. "Look, Rose, at least it's men he was chasing and not giant spiders!"

"Spiders?"

"Oh, let me tell you …"

The Doctor retreated.

--

"Jack?"

"What's up?"

"Tell me about Rose."

Jack looked around at his girlfriend, pondering an answer. They were sitting in the room the Doctor had supplied for Jenny which (much to his aversion) contained a double bed. (This was courtesy of Donna going on at his for about three hours that 'she's already pregnant'. This didn't reassure him much, but finally he agreed to get her to shut up.)

"She's…she's Rose Tyler. She's amazing."

"Should I be getting jealous?" Jenny asked teasingly.

"Maybe a little." Jack admitted honestly.

Jenny just laughed.

"Rose was nineteen when I met her. Nineteen years old, and braver than I was."

"Braver how?"

"She travelled with your Dad. He was a different man then…literally."

"How did you meet?"

"I was a con man, finding pieces of space junk and directing them to soon-to-be disaster sites, selling them to passers by, and letting them get destroyed before the buyers could pick up their merchandise." Jack began. "In…err…1941, I was pulling a con with a Chula Ship during the Blitz. Then, then I saw Rose Tyler, hanging from a balloon. I rescued her, taking her aboard my ship. I admit, I saved her first because I thought she wasn't exactly a local girl, and was curious to know more, but the main reason was because I fancied her."

"You're being honest." Jenny noted. "Unusual. Continue."

"Rose introduced me to the Doctor. We sorted out some nuisance or the other, then I left them. I almost died, carrying a bomb about to explode, but the Doctor and Rose saved me just before the ship exploded."

"How did you get separated?"

"We were on Satellite 5 when the Daleks launched their attack on Earth and I was exterminated while defending the satellite. I was resurrected by the Bad Wolf."

"Bad Wolf?"

"Rose. Who, by the way, had absorbed and had the powers of the Time Vortex. I came back and found out I was immortal, but the Doctor and Rose disappeared as soon as I caught up with them, and I was left stranded on the satellite."

"Dad _left _you?"

"I was…ah…too _abnormal_ for his magical Timelord-ness."

"Oh. Well, she sounds nice." Jenny said.

"You mean Rose? Yeah."

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"What's a Dalek?"

"Ask your Dad." Jack replied.

--

Meanwhile, back at the Torchwood 3 Hub, far in a back area, a mirror sat, doing nothing.

Well, that's what Ianto had thought upon coming back and finding both it a note attached to it.

'_Gone a-travelling. Will quite possibly arrive back twenty minutes before leaving, creating a giant paradox and causing the Universe to implode. Put the mirror in the back. Jack x.'_

"How very Jack." Ianto had muttered, noting the kiss at the end. Then he'd moved the mirror and thought nothing else of it.

And so the Victorian styled mirror sat there. But what Ianto hadn't noticed was that the glass was rippling slightly. What the Doctor, Jack, Jenny, Donna and Rose hadn't remembered was that they hadn't shut the mirror off.

And what no one saw was the figure moving behind it.

**Dum dum **_**dum**_**! What could El figure-io be? Oh, and Jack originally wrote the note in rhyme form. '**_**Hey there all of you, it's me, it's Jack! Put that mirror away in the back.**_**' **

**The Doctor told him to destroy it. It was too terrible.**

**Everyone agreed.**

**And, finally, since I can't think of an original one at all…eh…Jenny says…no…ehh…Jack says…no…**

**Ah, just review, will ya? It'll make me happy. Me, the author, who you love…**

…**right?**


	10. Chapter the Tenth

**Ah, this chapter was fun to write.**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Laughter**

"Jenny! Jack! You'd better be decent, I'm coming in!"

"Feel free."

Donna opened the door to Jenny's (Jack's too, but you won't get the Doctor admitting that) bedroom and entered, followed by Rose.

Jenny smiled at Rose.

Rose smiled uneasily back. "Hi. You're Jenny, yeah?"

"Yeah. And you're Rose. Are you Dad's girlfriend?"

Rose paused. "Err…I'm not sure. Let me get back to you on that one."

Jenny laughed. Donna laughed too. Jack said he didn't know why they were laughing, it most likely wasn't a joke. Rose agreed, but she was grinning as well.

Jack soon found the downside of having three women on board. Mainly that they got on. Well. And talked. Talked a _lot_. Mainly about him and the Doctor. Not something he wanted to sit and listen too.

"Eh, I'm gonna go see how Mr Spock's getting on." he said, going for the door. No one paid him any attention anyway.

--

"Alright, Doctor?" Jack asked, coming into the control room.

"Never better." The Doctor replied, not stopping dashing about, not looking up. "Where's Jenny? And Rose? And Donna, now I mention it…"

"In my…I mean, Jenny's…room, gabbing about something or the other. So Rose…is she back for good?"

The Doctor glanced up at him. "Yes, of course she is." He said. Jack couldn't help thinking he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Jack. "Why?"

"Well, I don't think she'll appreciate Susan calling her 'Granny'. She's only twenty five or something."

The Doctor blinked. This was getting a bit much. Rose was back, Jenny was back, Jenny was with Jack, and Jenny was pregnant. With his granddaughter. Susan. Yeah, that hadn't quite sunk in yet. Honestly, that Donna Noble, couldn't she have picked _any_ other name…?

"Where're we off to?" Jack asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah, Doctor, I was wondering that myself." Donna asked. She had come into the room, unnoticed by either, about ten minutes previously. She'd left Rose and Jenny to talk.

"Barcelona." The Doctor replied, grinning.

"Spain? Blimey, Doctor, lost your touch a bit, have you? Barcelona? Better go get some sun cream…"

Jack sniggered.

"I meant the planet, Donna." The Doctor explained. "The planet Barcelona."

"Do I still need sun cream?"

"Probably."

"Well then."

--

"Jenny! Rose! Hurry up!" The Doctor called.

Jenny and Rose came into the control room. Both were in hysterics, leaning on each other.

"You two have fun?" Jack asked

Rose looked at him. Jenny looked at him. They both fell about laughing again.

"What?" Jack demanded.

The Doctor snorted. "I'm guessing your face, Captain."

Rose and Jenny laughed harder after looking at him. Donna couldn't help joining in.

"We are not amused." The Doctor said.

"Oh shut up, Sir Doctor of TARDIS. Where are we?" Rose asked, now trying to keep a straight face.

"Barcelona!"

"Finally!"

"I know!" the Doctor grinned, and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her outside, Jack and Jenny went together, and Donna glared after them.

"That's right; _Miss _Noble can go alone...lonely forever more 'cos she decided to keep some scrawny wimp company…his girlfriend comes back and what does he do? Leaves me!"

"Shut up, Donna." The Doctor laughed, coming back into the TARDIS and taking her hand too. "Happy now?"

Rose was laughing. Donna smirked. "Not really." She replied.

And so, like that, Jack and Jenny and the Doctor, Rose and Donna walked in their respective groups hand in hand out into the sand-like texture of the Barcelonan ground. It was bright purple, clashing completely with the bright yellow sky filled with emerald clouds and a dark red sun. Red means heat, and the sun certainly wasn't lacking in that. Donna commented on how surprised she was that the dark navy birds hadn't fell out of the sky, roasted like a chicken in a furnace.

She and Jenny had, thankfully, changed into something less jumper-like before arriving.

"Oi, get down!" Donna cried. She'd suddenly been attacked by a big pink thing with violet spots, licking her face with a very long, very green,

The Doctor laughed. "_Down _boy." He said, and the thing got off of Donna and eagerly jumping around the Doctor's feet.

"What _is _that?" Donna demanded. "It hasn't got a nose!"

"A dog! He's a beautiful, alien, Barcelonan dog. And he's lovely, aren't you, champ?" The Doctor asked, bending down and rubbing its crimson belly.

The dog barked its approval, jumping to its feet and wagging its long curly tail. The Doctor, still kneeling, lifted the tag on its collar. "Its name is Twig. Got lost, have you, Twig?"

The dog looked as if it was nodding.

"Come on then, that'll be our first adventure. How about it?" the Doctor asked, turning and grinning at his friends.

"Sounds alright to me, you old softie." Rose laughed.

"He is." Donna agreed in a mock-contemptuous voice. "A right little girl."

Jack laughed.

Jenny said "How adorable! Twig, I mean. Not so much Dad."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Jenny." The Doctor replied.

--

"Erin Clark." The ginger woman introduced.

"How very human." Donna noted.

"They've colonised by this point. 51st century, am I right?" the Doctor asked.

Erin nodded, obviously a little confused. "I see you've found Twig. And he's not trying to run away from you!"

"Yeah. He yours?" Jack asked.

"Not if you want him." Erin said. "Pirate had puppies, and we're selling them off. Only Twig won't sell. Too hyper. So he's a gift."

Rose, Donna and Jenny all at once turned to the Doctor with an imploring look on each face.

The Doctor hesitated. "Better not take a dog on the space shuttle, because if he sticks his head out when you're coming home his face might burn up."

"Which is a quote. Jack Handey. Am I right?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Get some original material. Stop quoting." Donna ordered.

Jenny laughed. "Please Dad?"

"Please Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Fine. Fine, we'll take Twig. Happy?"

"Very." The girls chorused.

--

"Too warm for you or something?" Jack asked the Doctor, as they walked behind the women who were running along the endless beach with Twig, looking for a shop to buy a bathing costume – an endless beach must have a big ocean, which meant lots of swimming and tanning.

"Nah. Just bored."

"Think of it this way." Jack said, as the sand ended and they met with a huge body of bright amber sea. "Rose in a bikini."

"Jack!"

"Not for me." Jack amended quickly. "I've only got eyes for Jenny. You, on the other hand…come on, don't tell me you aren't imagining it."

The Doctor said nothing. He did, however, redden slightly.

"It's sunburn." He replied irritably when Jack pointed it out.

Jack laughed.

**Oooh, the Doctor's being a naughty little Timelord! Rose'll not go swimming without a little prompting and therefore the Doctor will be very sad if you don't review.**

**By the way, Twig Clark is the name of Catherine Tate's partner, and Erin's her daughter. So I'm not original with names. Whatever.**


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

**I love Twig. He's my best OC ever.**

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Travelling**

They stayed in Barcelona for what they agreed was almost a month. The next planet they visited was the planet Ratchaliente, where every single woman had a child, and every single child was happy. It was a nursery planet, the Doctor explained.

They stayed there almost as long as they did Barcelona, although Twig didn't appreciate it as much as Jenny did. Twig was to be on his best behaviour the whole time, something which the little Barcelonan puppy found difficult. Jenny, however, was pampered beyond belief by the women on Ratchaliente, because it had been a long time, apparently, since a pregnant lady had visited.

Donna was confused by this, but the Doctor explained that as a nursery planet, it was like a big giant playgroup where kids went with their mothers or other carers, or where provided with carers. Donna pointed out that that was an awful lo of children. The Doctor shrugged and said there was an awful lot of Universe.

They left Ratchaliente, with Jenny promising she would return with her baby one day, and moved on to the next planet, which was called Indiana.

The Doctor and Jack both appreciated Indiana a lot more than either of the other planets they had visited recently, as it was named Indiana after the old Earth films, and was nicknamed 'The Adventure Planet'.

They visited many planets over the next few months, and the Doctor enjoyed every single one. Why? Simple. The company.

He had Jack, he had Donna, he had Rose and he had Jenny. And even Twig.

Twig, by the way, caused some problems when they visited New Earth again, albeit briefly, by scaring the hell out of half the population.

--

"Ooh, _that _one!" Rose exclaimed, pointing to a round cherry coloured planet on the console screen.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, smiling at her.

Rose nodded.

The Doctor pulled a lever and they were off again.

--

"Welcome to the planet Diligo!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing open the TARDIS doors and stepping a side so the procession – it really _was _a procession, any more people and the situation was in danger of becoming domestic, as Jack had so kindly pointed out.

Actually, the Doctor admitted to himself and only himself, the situation in the TARDIS _was _slightly domestic. There he was, with his significant other, his pregnant daughter, his daughter's boyfriend and one of his best mates – _friends_, that is, one of his best friends.

Hell, they even had a dog.

"The planet of _l'amour_" Jack commented, looking around. "Love is, quite literally, in the air."

They were silent for a moment as they walked, before Donna broke it.

"Think I'll find a bloke?"

--

The locals welcomed them warmly, and they were ushered into a tavern to tell the stories of their travels. Rose was more than happy to oblige, and the Doctor sat back, watching her in admiration.

"She knows you're looking. Just admit it to her already." Jack's annoying voice cut in

"What?"

"You know _what._"

The Doctor ignored him

--

It was pushing on night time now, and Jack was out for a wander with Donna. Some waiters kept offering the Doctor, Rose and Jenny drinks. Rose and the Doctor had plenty, but the Doctor kept telling them that Jenny would just have water.

Jenny said, "Can't I try some?"

"This drink contains a small part of alcohol and it also serves as a smidge of an aphrodisiac." The Doctor said cheerfully, obviously a little tipsy.

Rose winked at him. "I'm counting on that!"

"Oh come on, guys." Jenny laughed. "You'll make me ill."

"Anyway, not good for the baby." The Doctor finished, in a mock-firm mode.

Jack and Donna came back soon after, apparently having had some of the magical cocktail of hope and wonder too. They were laughing their heads off.

"This woman." Jack stated. "Is an irresponsible, rash, reckless flirt. Three men. At once."

"That's your job!" the Doctor complained evidently not so much a little tipsy as a lot drunk.

"Oi!"

Jenny, the only one here who was sober, glanced around at them all, and then stared at Donna. "What did you do with the three men?" she asked cautiously.

"Just flirting" Donna promised.

Jack pulled something out of his pocket. "I got you a present, Rose!" he said. It was a necklace. "The Doctor would, but he's too bloody stubborn."

"Oh no!" Rose exclaimed, turning pleadingly to Jenny. "Jenny, tell him to put it away. I don't know where it's been. Hell, _he_ probably doesn't know where it's been!"

"Come on, how could this possibly be anything disturbing and or disgusting?" Jack demanded.

"It's you." The Doctor explained.

The night went past, them laughing at the top of their voices, even Jenny, who hadn't had a drop.

--

Later that night, or quite possibly early next morning, the Doctor and Rose sat together in a balcony in their room. The alcohol had worn off slightly.

"The necklace is beautiful." Rose admitted.

"Yeah. I'll need to thank Jack later." The Doctor said.

"_You_ do?"

"Yes. He saved me the trouble."

"What?"

"I was going to get you one." The Doctor explained, thankful for the dark indigo sky hiding his face. "As a gift. Rose, I've really missed you…"

And we'll leave them alone now, as the beautiful dawn of Diligo came into view with its two bright suns…

--

"Jenny."

"What?"

"Can I speak to you?"

"You are, stupid!" Jenny pointed out. "Are you still drunk?"

Jack grinned. "No, no…not much. I want to ask you a question."

Jenny smiled at him. "Go on."

Jack looked at her, in the first light of day, almost in her ninth month of pregnancy, and saw how beautiful she was. Taking a deep breath, he got to one knee.

Jack reached into his pocket and drew out a small box, which he flipped open to show a band made out of a metal never seen on Earth, but which was obviously very valuable, and a bright multicoloured gem, a precious jewel that shone in the dawn light.

"I've lived an eternity and never once did this." He told her, swallowing slightly.

"What?"

"Jenny, will you…could you…might you…"

"Spit it out, Jack."

"Jenny, I'm asking you to marry me."

--

You can imagine Donna's annoyance that she was sharing a room with a dog. She felt much happier when one of her 'friends' from earlier arrived with more drinks.

--

Later, that afternoon, they said goodbye to Diligo. Each one of them was looking ridiculously happy and pleased with themselves as they entered.

"Doctor, there's something I…we…need to tell you" Jack said hesitantly as the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Hang on." The Doctor said, pushing Twig off of him. "We need to get you disguised, boy."

Jack waited.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked presently.

"I…"

But then, with Martha's perfect timing, the Doctor's mobile rang.

"Hold that thought." The Doctor said, pushing a button on his phone. "You're on speaker, Martha." He said.

"Who's Martha?" Rose whispered to Donna.

Donna explained.

The voice that echoed through the control room cut through their good moods. Martha's voice was choked with tears.

"Doctor, Tom…William...help!"

"Martha, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Cardiff." Martha stuttered. "Family holiday. Torchwood…William...I don't know…"

"Martha, calm down. Explain." The Doctor urged her.

"We're in Cardiff, I'm outside…I can't find Tom, and I don't know where my son is, Doctor, people are dying, we need you!"

"What? What's happening?" Jack demanded.

"They're here!" Martha screamed

"_What _are?" Donna pressed.

But all they heard was Martha's scream and a clatter as she dropped the phone.

"_SEEK! LOCATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE_!"

"Martha!" the Doctor and Jack yelled in unison.

The phone went dead.

**Rose's line upon receiving the necklace about putting it away was not mine. It belonged to another author person on his site whose name I can't remember.**

**Donna and Jenny didn't shout because they had no idea what the voice meant, and Rose doesn't know who Martha is properly.**

**If you don't review, Martha may never find William or Tom again.**


	12. Chapter the Twelfth

**I have been told to update. I obey.**

**In Which There Are Far Too Many Daleks**

"But that was Daleks. Daleks, in Cardiff. How the hell?" Rose demanded.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

"Jack…Martha…will she be alright?"

"It'll be fine, relax, panicking isn't good for the baby…"

All this chattering, mixed in with loud barks from Twig, caused the already completely stressed Doctor to snap. "Fingers on lips!"

Everyone did so. Even Twig bent his head.

"Good." The Doctor said in a voice of forced calm. "Now I want you to all listen to me. Shut up. That's all. Can you do that?"

Four heads nodded silently, the older blonde one with a smile on her face despite the incredible seriousness of the situation.

"Good."

And so, in almost complete silence, the Doctor ran around the control panel, pulling levers, pushing buttons, twisting knobs, flicking switches and spinning wheels.

It was ironic, he thought, to be in a time machine and in such a hurry.

--

"SEARCH THE HUMAN DWELLING!" A Dalek commanded of the others. Martha backed away from the window. She'd trapped herself, she realised, and they were coming.

"WE OBEY!" the other Daleks droned. The door smashed in.

She hid in the corners, in the shadows, as far away as she could get in the ruined building of Torchwood 3. But they were coming, and she was as good as dead.

"HUMAN!" one of them shrieked, and she turned around to see three of them not five metres from her. "WE WILL OBEY THE ORDERS OF DALEK CAAN!"

"Where's William?" she yelled, the first thing that came into her head. "What have you done with my son?"

The Daleks, of course, ignored her. "SILENCE!"

"Did you kill him?" Martha demanded, hot tears of anger and grief running down her face. "Well, my friend, he's coming. You know him, I think. The Doctor."

The three backed up slightly.

"Not so brave now, are you?" Martha spat. "All you Daleks, you're nothing against the Doctor! You can kill all the babies you want, but you're _nothing!_"

"DALEKS DEMANDED SILENCE! THE HUMAN WILL OBEY!" one of them screeched.

"No the human will not!" Martha hissed. "The human will keep talking until you kill her like the cowards you are! Caan is your leader? I've met you. Me and the Doctor, we killed off your cult. And he'll get you all, just you wait!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Martha closed her eyes. She braced herself. A few more seconds, that was all, just a few more moments and she'd be free.

And then she heard it. The most beautiful sound in the Universe.

She opened her eyes to the back of a big blue box.

"Blimey." Donna's voice said. "It's a giant bloody pepper pot."

The Doctor's voice laughed. "Nice shot, Captain." he said approvingly.

"Yeah, but there's no ammo left. _Someone _used it on me."

"Well, I am sorry!" Donna huffed

The Doctor's head popped round the side of the TARDIS. "Hello!" he said, grinning.

"Hello yourself! You took your time!" Martha laughed tearfully, running to hug him.

She turned to survey the damage from Jack. There were three Dalek cases, torn up to pieces, and…

"That's horrible. Is that…is that what it really looked like?"

The Doctor nodded.

Martha then turned to greet her other benefactors, Jenny, Donna, Jack and…

"Oh my God. That's Rose. That's Rose Tyler, isn't it?"

Rose nodded. "Err, how'd you know my name?"

"Are you kidding? Your boyfriend there wouldn't shut up about you! He is…?"

Rose nodded, taking a liking to Martha immediately.

"And Jenny, when did you get engaged?"

"What?" the Doctor said sharply.

"No time for that." Jack said hastily. "Martha, what's happened?"

"From what I heard from that nice man that was here a while ago with that girl, they started coming out of some mirror."

"What man? What girl?"

"I don't know any names. The man was handsome, about _that_ tall, kept calling me 'miss'. The girl was youngish, dark hair…"

"Where did they go?"

"Where do you think? Out fighting, with the rest of the bloody country."

"And Tom?" the Doctor asked tentatively.

"Fighting too." Martha gulped. "I was looking for him…I left William at a babysitter, but the house is empty…" she almost started to cry again.

There was silence for a few minutes before a loud wailing sound was heard, followed by a scream. The small group all grabbed a weapon each from a nearby shelf and ran towards the noise (except the Doctor, who just ran out).

--

There were bodies in the houses as far as the eye could see. The group saw them threw the windows. There were also a few dead outside, but only in the side streets and alleyways, so they didn't know that yet. Jack suggested they split up into teams, but before doing so, grabbed Jenny's arm. "Go inside. To the TARDIS. Now."

Jenny looked at him indignantly. "I can fight just as well as you! Leave me alone Jack!"

"Jenny, no! I love you, and I'm not losing you!"

"I'll regenerate! There are people to save, Jack Harkness, and it's our job to do it!"

"But it's not my daughter's!" Jack shouted back. "I _know _you can fight Jenny, you don't have to prove yourself. If you can regenerate – _if _– what about Susie? She'll die, Jenny!"

Jenny stared at him, but he just stared right back.

"Someone needsto look after Twig." Jack added, in way of quck humour.

Jenny finally broke off the glare and nodded, retreating back inside.

--

Donna and Rose went with the Doctor. They made their way through the streets, looking for something, anything they could use to stop the Daleks. They were walking down an alleyway, with the Doctor trying not to look too hard at the bodies scattered on the ground.

Donna gave a strangled cry. "Mum…"

The Doctor whirled round and ran to her side. "Oh, Donna, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Donna looked up at him, with a similar expression to the one Martha had worn earlier. "I'll kill them. I'll kill them with my bare hands!" she said in a voice full of sorrow and fury.

The Doctor hugged her silently.

Behind them, Rose cried out "Oh my God, Doctor, it's a baby…he looks like Martha…"

The Doctor span round again, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Rose came over to them, holding the one year old child in her arms.

The Doctor felt a sudden surge of anger. It had gone too far, far too far. Not William.

"Daleks!" he yelled, louder than anything ever heard before, it seemed to Donna and Rose. "Daleks, hear this! The Oncoming Storm has arrived! I am the Doctor and I demand a meeting with your leader!"

The screaming stopped.

They waited.

"I AM HERE! THE DOCTOR WILL SPEAK!" came a voice and they turned to see none other than the head honcho himself, along with two bodyguards.

"Dalek Caan, I presume." The Doctor said in a very calm, very even tone. "I'll come straight out with it. What are you doing?"

"WE WILL EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU ARE EXTERMINATED! WE ARE CONQUERORS! PLANET EARTH SHALL BECOME NEW SKARO!" the one beside Caan said. "DALEK CAAN SHALL LEAD US! AND WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!"

"Who are they?" the Doctor demanded, looking at the other Daleks. "How did they get here? You're the last one left."

"DALEK MAL!" Said the one who had spoken before

"DALEK TAM!" the other cried. "WE WERE NAMED BY OUR LEADER! WE OBEY DALEK CAAN!"

"THE DOCTOR IS INCORRECT! I WAS ONLY THE LAST OF THE DALEKS IN THIS UNIVERSE! JUST AS THERE ARE TIMELORDS IN THE OTHER PLACE!" Dalek Caan replied.

"Timelords?" the Doctor asked, astonished. "They're…they're still alive?"

"IN THE OTHER PLACE THERE WAS NO LAST GREAT TIME WAR! THE DALEKS AND THE TIMELORDS ARE BOTH VERY MUCH ALIVE!"

"So why are you here?" the Doctor asked distractedly. "Why try and take over this Earth?"

"BECAUSE THE TIMELORDS WOULD ONLY STOP US!" they all said in unison.

"That's right." The Doctor said. "And so will I. Run!" he yelled, and Rose pulled Donna's hand and they ran. The Doctor grabbed Rose's gun discarded gun and shot it at an area of loose brick. It collapsed on top of the three Daleks, giving the Doctor the precious few seconds he needed to run after the women.

--

Jack jumped in the way of Martha, narrowly saving her life. A few seconds later, he was up on his feet. Shouting to her to be more careful. Martha responded that no matter how many times she saw him die, she'd never get used to it.

--

Meanwhile, back in the TARDIS, Jenny was having some problems of her own.

She found, much to her dismay, that her daughter was just as impatient as she was. Susie wanted to see what was going on. Now.

**Oh dear, Jenny's in trouble.**

**And poor little William…**

**Review for the sake of the little children in this chapter. Unless you **_**don't **_**want to know what happened next, in which case, don't bother.**


	13. Chapter the Thirteenth

**Dammit, I forgot they were in Cardiff. Don't ask me how Donna's mum got there…um, she was on holiday too? Something like that.**

**In Which There Are Far Too Many Commas.**

The Doctor, Donna and Rose stopped, panting for breath. Rose felt something move in her arm. She hadn't realised she was still carrying the baby. But she was glad that she was, mainly because less than a minute later it started wailing its little heart out.

"Doctor! He's alive!" Rose said joyfully.

The Doctor whipped William off of her and gave him a once over with the sonic screwdriver. "Alright, Will?" he said softly.

William gurgled.

The Doctor broke into a tired grin. "He's fine. A little head injury, but nothing fatal, the medical room in my fantastic home'll have him sorted in no time flat."

Donna's tearful face brightened slightly too. "Good." She said, smiling sadly. "There's been enough death today."

"Donna, take William back to the TARDIS. Just take him into the medical room; she'll deal with it from there. Jenny's there anyway, isn't she? She'll look after him." He looked at the baby in his arms. "Alright, Will, go to Auntie Donna now."

William stared back up at him, and giggled when he was handed to Donna.

"See you soon." Donna said, and then ran off.

--

The Doctor and Rose met with Jack and Martha quite quickly after this.

"Martha!" the Doctor called, running and hugging her. "Your son is brilliant! Bloody fantastic!"

"What?" Martha demanded. "William…William's dead, Doctor."

"No he's not!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Donna's got him, they're on their way back to the TARDIS…Rose found him!"

Martha let go of the Doctor and hugged Rose next. "You're incredible too! Thank you so much, Rose!"

Rose smiled. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Little Ones." She said.

"Don't get cocky." The Doctor warned, grinning.

Rose laughed. Donna laughed. Jack came around the corner, saw them, and ran over.

"Having fun?" he asked dryly. "Chatting away in the face of Daleks?"

"Shut up, Jack, we're celebrating. Rose saved my son!"

Before Jack could reply to this, the Doctor's phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Doctor, there's a little problem here…" Donna's voice said.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked sharply, so sharply that Rose and Martha stopped grinning and looked at him anxiously. "Is it Will? What happened?"

"No, it's not William, he's fine. It's Jenny…"

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"The baby…"

"What? What about the baby?"

"It's coming."

The Doctor paled and would have dropped the phone if Jack hadn't grabbed it off of him. He demanded to know what was going on, and Donna repeated what she had said, adding a little irritably that she wouldn't mind them bringing Martha there to give her a hand, considering the only experience she had of midwifery was watching _Casualty _and _Holby City._

Of course, it was Jack's turn to nearly drop the phone.

--

There was much argument following the phone call. Martha, a doctor, had said she was going and the Timelord, _the _Doctor, claimed it was his job. Jack said Martha should go, and as the baby's father he was to go too, the Doctor replied that he was _Jenny's_ father and Rose reminded them all that there were evil little tin things flying about shooting beams of death at everyone, so could they hurry up and decide.

They all went in the end.

And walked into a nightmare.

Donna had a big gun. Never a good thing. Jenny was heard not far in to the ship screaming her head off. Not good. And…

"There's Daleks in my TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted

"EXTERMINATE!"

Donna blew the thing to smithereens. "Took your time!" she yelled, exasperated as they came into view.

What followed was comical – or would have been if it wasn't for the whole oh-my-God-we're-going-to-die-except-Jack-and-probably-the-Doctor-and-possibly-Jenny-but-we're-not-sure-of-that-one factor. Martha pushed past the Daleks, using Jack as a shield, to get to Jenny, the Doctor point blank refused to take the gun Donna offered him, Rose and Donna _both _slapped him when he tried to reason with the Daleks, Jenny yelled to Jack that she hated him for putting her through this, Jack shouted back that she had terrible timing, Martha told them both to shut up, Donna slammed the TARDIS door on the last Dalek's eyestalk so it broke off, there was a quiet for a few moments until the Daleks were heard to be calling outside the doors again, Rose gave up and went to see William only to be growled at by Twig who seemed to have appointed himself babysitter, the Doctor had no bloomin' idea what was going on, Martha demanded on seeing William, Jack shouted at her to get on with delivering this baby first, Martha replied that she wasn't a bloody midwife, Donna opened the door only to see more Daleks being fought off by some person she didn't know, Donna and the Doctor went to help him, Donna yelled at the Doctor to stop being such a big girl and shoot one of the bloody things, the Doctor refused, Ianto introduced themselves between avoiding Dalek rays, the Doctor insisted that Ianto didn't call him 'sir', Donna pointed out it wouldn't matter what Ianto called him if they were all dead, Ianto agreed, Rose came out to fight as well, and into all this confusion, a baby girl was born.

"Get inside, you idiots!" Martha yelled, and the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Ianto all obeyed.

--

William and Susan lay side by side half an hour, fast asleep, envied by their exhausted parents and close family friends.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack had to know.

"With her husband." Ianto replied.

"Trust you, Jack, your fiancée gives birth and you go worrying about some married woman." Donna snorted.

"Shut up, Donna."

"You. Ianto, right?" The Doctor asked, ignoring the conversation "Where did you put the mirror?"

"In the back, sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Sorry. It's a habit."

--

"What's the matter?" Rose asked the Doctor, taking his hand as they all stood staring at the mirror. "Don't you know how to beat the Daleks?"

"I do." The Doctor said hesitantly. "But…"

"Whatever it takes, Doctor, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded and explained what he had to do. Rose nodded.

The Doctor switched the mirror off.

"Move!" he yelled to the others before they realised what was happening, and they all retreated into the TARDIS, watching in amazement as millions of Daleks were sucked back into it.

Rose couldn't help herself. She burst into tears.

And, of course, that set William and Susan, who were being held by their respective mothers, off too.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"I've seen this before." Rose said.

"What? When?"

"Canary Wharf." The Doctor and Rose said together.

Jack stared. "Rose's not…not again…"

"Whatever it takes." Rose repeated blankly.

--

"You have twenty four hours of my time." The Doctor said listlessly. "Before you have to go back."

Rose nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked. "Anything. Anywhere. It's up to you."

"Well, there's a man and a woman who have a little baby and are engaged. The girl is the daughter of my…" here Rose paused.

"Inamorato?" the Doctor suggested.

"What's that?" Rose asked distractedly.

"The male version of inamorata." The Doctor explained.

"It means boyfriend." Jack explained. No one asked him how he knew this.

Rose blushed slightly, but continued. "Well, these two are engaged, and I'd love to see the wedding.

Jenny and Jack looked at each other. Then Jenny smiled. "Alright then, materfamilias. Whatever you want."

Rose smiled. "Let it be done. But first we get a few hours of sleep."

Everyone agreed, even though it was quite early in the morning. Ianto went off to find Gwen.

None of them bothered going to their rooms. They stayed together in one room (not in one bed, before you say anything).

"Doctor?"

"What is it, Donna?" the Doctor asked, finding himself dropping off with a protective arm around Rose, despite never –admitting to - sleeping.

"What does _materfamilias _mean?"

"The female version of 'paterfamilias'. It means 'mother of the family'." The Doctor replied.

**Look at how Jenny thinks of Rose now. How sweet. And William's alive! Be happy! And review!**

**Oh wait, you all love Rose. Don't hate me, there are still at least three chapters left, you'll see.**

**If you review, that is.**


	14. Chapter the Fourteenth

**I **_**know **_**Susan (Harkness) wouldn't be old enough to do what she does in this chapter yet, but do me a favour and ignore that fact, eh?**

**In Which There Are Far Too Many Zeros.**

Thanks to the TARDIS, the wedding happened almost a month after the horror of the Dalek invasion, but in reality it was only about five hours. Donna consented to wear a dress from the TARDIS wardrobe this time, as did Martha and Rose, and Jenny found the most beautiful wedding dress. Donna questioned the Doctor but he replied that it would be better for them all if no one asked.

They all believed him.

--

It was the second wedding in not very long the Doctor had been to, and the second time that nothing had happened (at the wedding, that is). There were only two memorable events.

The Doctor, the loving grandfather that he was, deposited Susie on the bench beside him. Martha, who would have been sitting directly beside him had it not been for the children. Children, plural, because she'd put William between them, beside Susie. And they promptly started fighting.

The Doctor picked up Susan, who was pulling William's curly tuft of black hair and was being bitten in the arm, and put her on his knee, far away from William as possible. Martha lifted her son, trying not to laugh, and put him between her and Tom.

Tom, by the way, was perfectly alright aside from a few bruises and an arm in plaster. Martha had not come in the TARDIS with them, instead opting to take William and find his father.

The second thing that happened was the fault of the Doctor. They got to the bit where the person performing the wedding asks if there are any objections. The Doctor stood up. "Me!" he said.

Every eye turned to face him. Martha, Rose and Donna were staring in disbelief, Jenny looked confused and not a little hurt and Jack was looking like the Doctor had kicked his puppy. (Jack and Jenny's puppy, by the way, was running about the TARDIS at that moment. The Doctor, being cheap, had given them Twig as a wedding gift. And he hadn't kicked him. Just in case you lot at the RSPCA, PETA and the rest of you animal lovers are about to start a riot.)

"What's your objection?" the man looked very confused. No one _ever _actually objected.

"I object…to having to sit here with this baby who really needs a nappy change. Can I be excused?"

There was silence until, suddenly, Jenny burst into laughter. Jack wasn't far behind her. Pretty soon, the rest of the crowd was falling about laughing.

The Doctor, with a very whiffy little baby in his arms, looked indignant.

"It was a serious question!"

--

Rose caught the bouquet.

This raised her happiness factor by about 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent. And then it dropped again. Mainly because, jokingly, people were asking her who was the lucky guy.

She really wished they wouldn't.

--

"So, what was the big deal of that whole thing?" Jenny asked later.

"Oh, thanks." Jack replied in a mock hurt tone.

Donna and Rose, who they were with at this point, both laughed.

"What it means, honey, is that he can't run off with anyone else. Not ever." Rose explained. "Not so much as a snog without your permission."

Jenny laughed. "Good! It'll make things less complicated."

"It also means he's on nappy duty rather than poor old Granddad." the Doctor said, dropping the once again spick and span little baby into Jack's arms. "And you're not having _any _wedding night in _my _TARDIS." He warned.

Jack snorted.

Jenny looked confused.

Donna explained.

Jenny wasn't confused anymore, just a little bit embarrassed.

"What now?" she asked, changing the subject quickly and glancing at Rose.

"There's one more thing I need to so before…before…I go back." Rose sighed. "Doctor, on Bad Wolf Bay, I told you that I loved you. And you tried to tell me something too. What was it?"

"Oh, Bad Wolf Bay, brilliant!" the Doctor cried. "Obviously not the fact you left." He added quickly. "But it was just after seeing you I met Donna! She appeared in my TARDIS! In a wedding dress!"

"This wedding dress?" Jenny asked.

"Nah, you're a lot thinner than Don…ow! Did I deserve that?" the Doctor demanded, rubbing his cheek where Donna had smacked him.

Rose, Jenny, Jack and Donna all nodded.

"What happened?" Rose asked, intrigued.

"Well, she accused me of abduction then called me a blinkin' Martian!"

"Well!" Donna said defensively.

"_And _I've told you about Spiderman!" the Doctor snorted.

"Alright, shut it." Donna shot. "Let's go to Mars."

"Mars? Nah, that's boring." The Doctor said. "No atmosphere. And no bloomin' Martians either!"

"Let's go to Skittles." Rose suggested dryly, in way of a joke. Mars equalled sweets, and Rose's favourite sweets (after Roses, of course, a bad pun forced on her by Jackie practically from birth) were Skittles.

"Your wish, my command!" the Doctor said, running to the control panel.

"You're not going to tell me there's actually a planet-"

"Well, you don't think your lot came up with 'Taste the Rainbow™ ®' all by their lonesome, do you?" the Doctor grinned.

"I can't believe you." Donna said.

"What?"

"You actually pronounce the trademarks!"

And once again the Doctor had avoided admitting how he felt.

--

Skittle (without the s at the end) was a brilliant planet, where everything was actually in rainbow colours and very sweet plants grew. This, the Doctor claimed, was where he'd gotten the idea for Skittles, after finding and loving the sweets on earth, and finding the planet Skittle, therefore discovering the flavour and taking it back to Earth, where at some point in the future his past self tasted a Skittle for the first time, visited the planet Skittle, discovered the flavour and took it back to Earth, where at some point in the future…

You get it.

Skittles plus being eaten equals happy Doctor.

--

Anyway, back to the serious story now.

--

They stood staring at the mirror, Rose and the Doctor, hand in hand. Not far behind them stood Donna, Jack and Jenny, who was holding Susan.

"So, this is it?" Rose said, swallowing the tremor in her voice.

"This is it."

"For real this time."

"Yup"

"I'll really never see you again."

"Never. Still, at least you'll be rich."

Rose paused. "Come with me." She said.

The Doctor paused. "What?"

"There are Timelords there, Doctor! Dalek Caan, he said! You can come with me and…" Rose trailed off as he saw the Doctor look over to his daughter.

He shook his head sadly. "No. I'm a grandfather, and a father. I have responsibilities."

"Bring them with you!"

"And the what, Rose, then what? Jack would need to come too, and he's want to bring Ianto and whatever-her-name-is, and _she'd _want to bring her family, and they'd want to bring their families and friends, and I couldn't leave Donna either…No, Rose, it wouldn't work."

Rose nodded. "I know." she whispered. "But I love you."

"Rose…"

"Maybe, I dunno, I'll find a parallel Doctor?" Rose said, laughing through her tears.

But the Doctor saw her seriousness. "Rose, promise me you won't wait. Not for him, not for me. Find someone new."

"Why? If I can't have you, why can't I have him?"

"He might not even exist! And even if he did, he could be with anyone…Sarah Jane, Ace, Barbara, Jo, Liz, Leela, Tegan, Peri…"

"Should I be jealous? They're all women, right?" Rose asked tearfully, trying to cheer herself up with a joke and only succeeding in making herself worse.

"Or Susan. I- he – could be with Susan."

"Susan who?"

"My granddaughter. My other granddaughter. Not Susan Harkness. Susan Foreman."

"Her mother wasn't a generated anomaly by any chance?"

"'Fraid not."

"But what if I didn't care? What if I would mind sharing with Sarah Jane, or Ace, or Susan, or whatever the rest of their names were?"

The Doctor smiled sadly, watching as she began to fade. "He wouldn't know you, Rose. And you probably wouldn't know him. He could be in any regeneration, from his first to his last. He might even still be on Gallifrey. Let him go, Rose, forget about him. Forget about _me_. Live your life."

Before Rose disappeared, the Doctor heard one word. "Never."

"Are you done?" asked Donna's voice, far too cheery for the moment.

Jack, meanwhile, was getting a cable and hooking it up.

"What're you doing?" the Doctor demanded.

Jack and Donna looked at him as if he was crazy. "Getting Rose back, of course." They said in unison.


	15. Chapter the Fifteenth

**The Doctor seriously needs a hug. **

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Emotion**

"Rose, are you there?" Donna called into the mirror as the picture flickered back to life.

Rose, sitting at a desk, looked around in surprise. Evidently it had been a while in her time since she'd last seen them. "Donna!" she cried. "But...how…what?"

"Hiya." Donna grinned. "You coming or what?"

"…coming? Back?"

"Yeah."

"I…I dunno, Donna, how the…?"

"You're looking nice and proper. How long's it been for you?"

"Um, 3 weeks." Rose replied, standing up and coming closer. "You?"

"About three seconds."

"But, but, I thought the Doctor said…" Rose started.

Donna snorted. "What does he know?"

--

Meanwhile, he-who-apparently-knows-nothing was arguing with Jack. "But we _can't_ bring her back! That's _impossible!_"

Jack, who was busy fixing a cable to the TARDIS, pointed one hand behind him impatiently.

The Doctor turned and saw Donna casually chatting away to the mirror. He got nearer, not curious at all, of course, in fact he wasn't going anywhere near Donna. He was going to talk to Susie and her mother. Honest.

"Hi Dad." Jenny said, smiling. "Look what Donna's done."

The Doctor did look. There was Rose. In the mirror.

"Jenny, Jack won't listen to me. Tell him; tell him that he _can not _do this."

"But you love Rose. Don't you?"

"That's not the point!" The Doctor said, successfully avoiding answering the question once again. "It'll all just happen again, don't you get it?"

"Don't shout at me, Dad, just because you can't even admit to yourself how you feel! Is that why you were so angry at Jack? Because he can admit to it?"

The Doctor glared at his daughter, who wore a similarly defiant expression on her face. "Look, can we do this later?" he demanded. "Now's not the time. We need to get this sorted. We can't bring Rose back."

"Yes we can." Jack's voice said behind him. "The TARDIS is all linked up. I need your screwdriver."

Jenny, having spent over a year with Jack by this point, had developed a mind very similar to his. The wife of the Captain of innuendoes. So she snorted, shifting Susan around in her arms.

"You, Jenny Harkness, need your mind cleaned." Jack said accusingly.

Jenny shrugged, grinning.

The Doctor jumped slightly upon Jack saying 'Jenny Harkness'. He couldn't help himself. "No." he said firmly.

"What?" Jack asked

"No, you can't have the screwdriver."

"But…Rose…Doctor, you do _want _her back?"

"Of course I do. But that's not the point!"

"Well, go explain that to her." Jack said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the very shocked Rose talking to Donna.

"I will, then." The Doctor replied.

--

"Oh God." Donna said. "Oh God, Rose, oh my God…have you…?"

"No. They don't know." Rose replied. "I couldn't…"

"But what would you have done if I hadn't…?"

Rose shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I dunno. I really don't."

It was then that the Doctor came over, Jack and Jenny in his wake. "Hello." he said, swallowing.

"Hi, Doctor." Rose said quietly.

"Rose, I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "You can't come back."

Rose's eyes widened. "Why?"

"If you do, it'll all happen again, Rose. They'll come through again."

"Just turn the mirror off once I get through!"

"No." the Doctor replied firmly. "It wouldn't work! Don't you see, Rose, they know how it _works _now!"

Rose was silent. Then, in an emotionless voice, she said. "Mum and Dad said they hoped you'd find a way to get me back. Mum's given up. She said to me, Rose, honey, you're a big girl now. If you love the Doctor, and if he really loves you back, he'll find a way. And I won't stop you. I've got Elton and your dad, don't you worry about me.' And you did find a way, Doctor, now you're telling me I can't come back?"

"Rose, I…"

"Everything he's saying is a lot of nonsense." Jenny said. "Rose, the only reason he doesn't want you back is because he's scared. Scared of you. Scared of himself."

The Doctor looked ready to argue, but held back.

"Scared? I don't…"

Jenny looked at Donna, who continued. "The Doctor's had so many friends through his life. He's 900-and-something years old."

"I know." Rose said. "But what-?"

Jack cut in here. "I'm nowhere near that old, obviously, but I'm not exactly young. I've stopped myself falling in love ever since Satellite 5, because I was scared. I'll outlive whatever girl or boy it was, and if I admit I love her or him, it'll hurt worse when I outlive them. That's how the Doctor's feeling right now. But, Doctor…" he turned away from Rose in the mirror to face the Doctor, whose eyes were filled with haunting memories, recollections of long ago and, most noticeably, tears. He blinked and looked back at Jack. "Doctor, Jenny showed me something. It doesn't _matter _how long you'll have together, if you love Rose, if you _really _love her…"

The Doctor said two words. "I…can't."

Donna took his hand and smiled at him. "Yes. You. Can."

The Doctor looked around at his friends, his family. Every single one of them wore an expression of complete empathy and compassion. Even little Susan had stopped making any noise whatsoever and was staring at her grandfather through bright blue eyes. Then his eyes met Rose's, and every single memory, every single person he'd loved and lost through his life came rushing back to him. He saw Romana, Peri, Katarina, and even the Master. And then there was Susan...and the rest of the Timelords, his family, his home…

None of them, ever to be seen again. The Doctor wondered now, seeing Rose staring at him, seeing them all staring at him, was it the best idea to _always _be alright? Maybe stopping to breath for a few minutes would help him.

And there was only one thing he could do to do that.

He took out the sonic screwdriver and handed it to Jack. Donna squeezed his hand then let go and wandered off to get something.

There was a bright light and Rose was through again. She ran, sobbing and laughing, into his arms.

And suddenly everything seemed alright again.

The Doctor suddenly realised. "The Daleks..."

"Got it covered!" Donna yelled, and came round the corner holding a very heavy looking hammer.

In a few minutes, the mirror was in a million pieces, scattered on the floor.

"Rose." The Doctor said.

"Doctor."

"Listen to me."

Rose looked at him, smiling, taking both her hands in his. "What?"

The Doctor hesitated, but stared at her and gathered up the courage. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

The reaction was brilliant.

Donna grinned and shouted something about a surprise, but the Doctor ignored her (big mistake as it happens, but you'll find that out in lines)

Jenny cheered.

Susan giggled.

"_Finally!_" Jack yelled.

The Doctor laughed. He couldn't help himself. Everything felt so great now; nothing could possibly ruin his mood.

"Good. I love you too. Just as well really." Rose said.

"How so?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, you remember what happened that night on Diligo?"

The Doctor nodded cautiously. Behind him, Jack and Donna were having a silent conversation.

"_What's going on?" _Jack mouthed with exaggerated hand gestures.

"_Remember Diligo?" _Donna mouthed back in a similar fashion.

"_Couldn't forget it. What happened?"_

"_They did 'bad' things."_

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh…" he said, not realising it was out loud.

"Yeah." Rose continued. "Do you know, Doctor, that when _that _happens, certain _other _things happen?"

"Oh God." The Doctor said, paling.

"That's what Donna said." Rose replied.

"Oh no."

"It's not that bad." Donna interrupted.

"Is it?" Rose filled in anxiously.

"Okay, this is getting far too much. What's going on?" Jenny demanded.

"I'm pregnant." Rose said. "With your little sibling"

The Doctor almost fainted.

**Smile, everything worked out in the end. And Because I found out that massive authors notes eren't allowed (note to self: Read the guidlines!) I deleted 'chapter' 16 and decided to put my thank'ee here istead...**

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting...and alerting...y'know the drill. Adios!**


End file.
